Locura
by Alka-Kun
Summary: No es facil aceptar los sentimientos de amor hacia alguien y menos si ese alguien es un loco (skipper x julien)


Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

Locura

- Locura eso lo explica todo- se decía una y otra vez un pingüino con cara de pocos amigos mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro

Desde cuando disfrutaba de la compañía de cola anillada?; desde cuando comenzó a pensar que era lindo!, ese cabeza hueca que solo sabe de fiestas y de tonterías...

Claro que el debía encontrar la solución, y lo mas razonable era erradicar la fuente de sus problemas pero no podía desacerce de cola anillada así porque si; aunque ese lémur fuese un inútil, cobarde y bueno para nada de cierta forma se había ganado el cariño de varios de los habitantes del zoológico, de tal manera que si la fuente no puede ser eliminada entonces lo mas lógico para aquel pingüino fue pensar que el era el que tenia que irse...

El ambiente era deprimente desde que todos se enteraron de que el escuadrón de pingüinos partía a la Antártida a una misión en la que lo único claro radicaba el hecho de que no volverían a central park en un buen par de años.

Skipper Lo había logrado, se iría para borrar esos molestos sentimientos.  
Pero los demás pingüinos conocían la verdad, su líder partía a un exilio auto-impuesto y ellos no lo dejarían ir solo  
Pero aun así esperaban que hablar con el animal por el cual se marchaba podría ayudarlos a que su líder cambiara de opinión y es que en el zoológico ya era un secreto a voces que el pingüino mandón veía de un tiempo para acá diferente al Rey de los locos, sin embargo; el dia del adios definitivo se acercaba y no habia señales de que su capitan cediera

Julien por su parte desde que se entero de que la monja mandona se iría comenzó a notar que una extraña sensación comenzó a formarse en el interior de su pecho peludo, preocupación?, tristeza?, angustia?, miedo?...  
como nombrar a ese sentimiento?

Julien quería hablar con el desde aquel inesperado anuncio pero, ahora que aquellos pingüinos están a un dia de su partida pareciera que a terminado por volverse invisible para Skipper; quien en un principio le gritaba y lo alejaba con sus gritos, después paso a no hablarle e Ignorarlo y ahora es como si no existiera, quería ir y preguntarle el porque de su partida, porque no lo miraba, porque de pronto parecía que lo odiase, así que se armo de valor y se dirigió a donde el pingüino; sin embargo una vez que estuvo frente a el todas sus preguntas se redujeron a un simple susurro:

J: porque?...

Pero skipper no contesto, ni siquiera lo miro a los ojos, porque estaba seguro que si miraba a aquel lémur se arrepentiría así que con paso tranquilo le dio la espalda al lémur y comenzó a alejarse mientras decía:

S: lo siento cola anillada, no estoy de humor. Si me disculpas quiero pasar un rato solo  
J: mirame... (susurraba) mirame porfavor

Hasta que sus susurros se convietieron en gritos desesperados, por un momento skipper se detuvo pero fue solo una fracción de segundos para despues continuar con su camino.

Y claro que este episodio no paso desapercibido, rápidamente private se acerco a julien para ofrecerle su compresión y apoyo, seguido muy de cerca por morice y mort  
Julien trato de refugiarse en una sonrisa pero no fue capaz de contener su llanto.

K: esto ya fue suficiente!  
P: pero Kowalski...  
K: entiendo que skipper no comprenda sus sentimientos pero lastimar a quien mas ama no lo ayu...da..rá...

Kowalski estaba tan enojado de la situación que no midió sus palabras

J: que dijiste?...  
Morice: creo que ya es hora de que digan la verdad no creen?  
K: verdad?... Que verdad!?

Rico: he he uhh  
Private: creo que tienen razón  
Kowalski: bien, skipper decidió auto- exiliarse a la Antártida y nuestro deber es ir con el  
Private: ningún pingüino nada solo!  
Rico: aha  
Morice: eso ya lo sabemos!, digan el porque

Los tres pingüinos se quedaron mirando entre si sin estar seguros de contestar el porque se su partida

J: iré a buscarlo!...

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la imagen de aquel lémur tan determinado

J: el único que puede contestar es el no? Y como el rey que soy le exigiré una respuesta  
Private: pero...  
Morice: su majestad!

Pero el no se quedo a escuchar lo que le dirían simplemente de un salto salió de su hábitat en busca d aquel pingüino mandón, no lo dejaría ir así como así mejor dicho no se lo permitiría.

J: - porque quiero verlo?, porque quiero que me vea?, porque me duele saber que se ira?, pero sobre todo... Porque deseeo que se quede?-

Las dudas eran cada vez mas y mas hasta que cayo estrepitosamente de la rama de un árbol

S: co... llada..!  
S: cola... da..!  
Una voz familiar lo llamaba  
Julien en un estado semi inconciente comenzó a hablar

J: no..  
S: cola anillada, despierta!  
J: no te vayas...

Skipper se quedo congelado, no es que no estuviera feliz de oír eso pero al mismo tiempo era tan doloroso para el.  
Julien comenzó a abrir los ojos y al ver la imagen de aquel pingüino lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a el, ocultandose en el blanco pecho lleno de plumas de skipper

J: te atrape...

Skipper sentía el calor de sus propias lagrimas eran tan doloroso...  
Poco a poco las lagrimas del pingüino llegaron al lémur quien inmediatamente alzo si vista a mirarlo; el nunca había visto así a skipper quien se mantenía serio, inmóvil pero su mirada llena de lagrimas reflejaba todo el dolor que había en su corazón

J: tanto me odias?

Dijo temeroso de la respuesta

S: desearía no haberte conocido...  
Julien ante esas palabras abrió enormemente sus ojos  
S: pero entonces no habría conocido la inmensa felicidad que me llena al estar contigo

(Julien abrazo aun mas fuerte a skipper)

J: no me dejes...  
S: y dime para que me quedo cola anillada?, tu realmente eres capaz de saber como me siento?...  
J: Tu eres un pingüino de reglas y ordenes, así que este sera un decreto de por vida...  
Yo el rey julien XIII le ordeno al pingüino conocido como skipper permanecer al lado de su rey

Skipper desase el abrazo

S: quedarme a tu lado solo me causa dolor y felicidad al mismo tiempo y eso es algo que no puedo aceptar  
Yo solo quiero estar contigo... Pero, Tu no me necesitas de la misma manera que yo a ti...  
Si aceptara tu oferta de quedarme a tu lado, dime estos sentimientos se conformarían solo con verte?, con hablarte?, a lo largo de estos meses... Me he transformado en alguien egoísta, ya no basta con tenerte a mi lado!, quiero que tu tambien sientas lo mismo por mi, quiero crearme un espacio en tu corazón  
Tu... Tu no sabes... Cuanto te quiero  
Yo de verdad ya no se que hacer...

J: ...  
S: si tu no me quieres de la misma manera, no trates de detenerme; eso solo me ilusiona mas...  
J: (lo besa tímidamente en el pico )  
S: ...!  
J: aveces hablas demaciado...  
(lo abraza nuevamente)  
Yo solo quiero estar contigo hasta el final

Holap, en lo personal les sugiero que mientras leean esto escuchen de fondo un fandub que anda en internet aqui les dejo los datos datos ya que no me pertenece, yo solo lo use de inspiracion :D

Tsuki no curse

Adapatacion: "Luna sin corazon"

Por: ~Midnight~

special efects: Milo

Vocal: Dali y Milo

Publicity: Camelia


End file.
